Timber Wolf
The Timber Wolf is the main antagonist of the 1987 Disney drama film Benji the Hunted, despite having little screen time. Role Although the main villain, his role is small. He is the main antagonist because he had bigger plans. In the film, Timber Wolf attempts to attack Benji when he was tied up to a tree at the Hunter's cabin, as he runs at Benji, the Hunter grabs his gun and shoots at Timber Wolf but misses which ends up with Timber Wolf running off into the forest. Timber Wolf appears later in the film when Benji was with the cougar cubs. Timber Wolf approaches the cubs trying to get a quick meal, but the cubs hide under a rock. As Timber Wolf tries to dig them out, Benji quickly attacks Timber Wolf. He gives up trying to get the cubs and goes after Benji. While Benji was being chased, he hides in a bush next to a cliff. Timber Wolf jumps over the bush thinking that Benji was there, but instead it was the cliff and Benji watches as Timber Wolf falls to his death while howling. Appearance Timber Wolf is quite small compared to most North American wolves. He is a slender black wolf with brown eyes and grayish-white fur on his upper-jaw around his nose and on the lowers have of his legs and paws. Videos Bonus Benji La Malice contre le Loup - Benji Vs The Wolf|The chase scene that led to Timber Wolf's demise. Trivia *The Timber Wolf is quite similar to Soto from the 2002 Blue Sky Studios film Ice Age. As they both wanted to slaughter the protagonists and the babies (Timber Wolf wants to kill Benji and the Cougar cubs; Soto wants to kill Manny and Roshan). Soto wanted to do it for revenge, unlike Timber Wolf. Both die in the end (Timber Wolf falls off a cliff; Soto gets killed by sharp icicles). Both attack their enemies towards the beginning (Timber Wolf attacks Benji at the hunter's cabin; Soto attacks the humans at their camp). *He is also similar to Dag from Nickelodeon's 2006 film, Barnyard, as they both are canines who try to eat their victims (Cougar cubs in Timber Wolf's case; Hens in Dags's case). Both try to kill the protagonist (Timber Wolf wants to kill Benji and the Cougar cubs; Dag wants to kill Otis). *Timber Wolf shares similarities with Alpha Wolf from The Grey. Both are nameless dark wolves who try to eat the protagonist (Timber Wolf wants to kill Benji; Alpha Wolf wants to kill John Ottaway). *Timber Wolf also shares similarities with Black Wolf from The Flight Before Christmas. Both are dark wolves who try to eat the protagonist (Timber Wolf wants to kill Benji; Black Wolf wants to kill Niko). Both die in the end (Timber Wolf falls off a cliff; Black Wolf falls off Santa's sleigh). Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Mute Category:Rogue Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Amoral Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Hunters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Male Category:Deceased